Prisoner
by NekoAle
Summary: Espere a que te quedaras solo, y entre a tu habitación. Me acurruque a tu lado y te observe. Me di cuenta que no te debía dejar ir. Porque tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos Shigeto, y cuidado del que diga lo contrario. Songfic. Yaoi (NepperxHeat). Feliz 11/12.


No pues, este es mi aporte para el 11/12~. Es un songfic medio lime xD... Pues espero que lo disfruten. La canción que utilice y que si quieren escuchan mientras leen el fic es Prisoner de Jeffree Star ft Porcelain Black. No esta beteado (?) así que si le ven algún error por allí -se que mas de uno se me fue- hagan el favor de decírmelo :D.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene yaoi (chicoxchico) Si no te gusta cierra la ventana y lo lo leas, así mismo narra ciertas escenas con leve contenido sexual.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, al igual que la canción que estoy utilizando, forma parte de sus respectivos autores.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Prisoner**

**(NepperxHeat)**

I got no regrets

And I remember the day that we met

There was no way that I could forget you

So I followed you home

And I waited til you were alone

Te vi una noche, mientras bailabas en la pista de baile. Tu mirada me atrapo, tu manera de moverte, de sonreír. Todo hizo que me fijara en tu persona y como amor a primera vista me enamore de ti. Me volví loco. Quería que fueras mío. Regrese a ese lugar cada noche; durante dos meses seguidos; para poder verte, me sentaba y te observaba, me aprendí cada uno de tus gestos, de tus expresiones, el tono de tu voz. Estaba prisionero de tu hechizo.

Intente de todas las maneras poder acercarme a ti, pero nada me lo permitía, así que una noche, como un acosador te seguí hasta tu casa. Ibas con un amigo, un idiota de cabello rojo con una forma bastante peculiar. Un instinto asesino comenzó a fluir por mi cuerpo, quiero matar a ese descarado que pone su mano en tu cintura, que te abraza. Espero pacientemente hasta que quedas solo y, cual gato escurridizo, entro en tu casa. Tan fácil, haz dejado la puerta trasera abierta, así que colarme a sido relativamente fácil.

Sé que pensaras que estoy enfermo, que soy un psicópata; pero no soy nada más que un criminal enamorado de ti.

And I crept into your room while you slept

I laid next to you

and I knew that I could never let you go

Camine por toda tu casa, acariciando todo lo que tú podías haber tocado. Tu chamarra de cuero, aquella que sueles llevar cada día a el club, esta puesta sobre una silla. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento la tomo; aspirando tu aroma. Tienes un olor bastante masculino, algo que me hipnotiza. Haces que te desee más.

Subo las escaleras y al fondo veo tu habitación, está abierta. Desde el pasillo puedo escuchar tu respiración, mi corazón se acelera al igual que mis pasos, quiero llegar y mirarte. Entro procurando no hacer ruido, y te encuentro acostado en tu cama, boca abajo y con el cuerpo descubierto hasta la cintura. Tu espalda es demasiado perfecta a mis ojos. Me acerco con una sonrisa un tanto desquiciada en mi rostro, he esperado por este momento desde hacía dos meses, tenerte cerca.

Me siento a tu lado, y dejas salir un pequeño quejido. Música para mis oídos.

Acaricio tu rostro, es tan suave. Te ves tan hermoso, tan tranquilo que me da pena despertarte. Y allí lo decidí. Atshuishi Shigeto, tu serías solo mío y cuidado de aquel que osara a acercarse a ti.

I know this seems so wrong

But I'm just a love sick criminal

Cualquiera lo considerara mal, todos pensaran que estoy obsesionado contigo. Pero solo soy un enfermo mental, enamorado.  
Te quiero solo para mí, nadie te puede hablar, mirar o tocar, aquel que lo haga será exterminado. Porque a los estorbos hay que eliminarlos. Y yo disfrutare mucho arrancándole las extremidades a cualquier "valiente" que se te acerque.

You can arrest me baby, I don't wanna leave

Lock me up, throw away the key

I don't care if I'm in trouble deep

I'm addicted to your love

I'll be your prisoner

I'll be your prisoner tonight

I, I ,I - I'm under your spell and I just can't get enough

Despiertas, notando mi presencia. Volteas y me encuentras, una mueca de terror se enmarca en tu hermoso rosto. No puedo evitar sonreír, esa expresión no hace más que provocarme.

De un salto te bajas de la cama, y te refugias, pegándote a una pared. Preguntas quien soy y que es lo que quiero. Me acerco a ti, y no puedes evitar soltar un grito cuando me agacho a tu altura. No traes ropa, parece que aquel bastardo de cabellos en forma de tulipán te ha tocado. Las marcas de sus besos son bastante visibles.

Enarco una ceja, visiblemente molesto, pero la sonrisa desquiciada en mi rostro no desparece. Es momento que me conozcas, que sepas que tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. De que sepas que tú eres mío desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti.

–Parece que has pasado una noche bastante ajetreada. –Digo a modo de saludo. Te estremeces e intentas fundirte con la pared. Cierras tus perfectos ojos y yo aprovecho esa oportunidad para gatear hasta tu posición y acorralarte. Coloco cada uno de mis brazos en uno de tus costados, impidiendo cualquier tipo de escape, acerco mi rostro, hasta que puedo rozar tus labios. –Mi nombre es Netsuha Natsuhiko, es un placer poder hablar contigo cara a cara.

– ¿Cómo… –comenzaste a preguntar, tu voz es casi como un susurro, una melodía silenciosa que hace mi cuerpo vibrar. Puedo sentir tu miedo, es demasiado evidente que te aterra tenerme cerca. Te calló, poniendo un dedo en tu boca.

–Shh… – tu labio tiembla ligeramente y no puedo evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanche, asustándote más. –Dejaste la puerta mal cerrada, deberías tener más cuidado con eso Atsuishi. –abres los ojos de la impresión, es obvio que no tienes idea que yo te conozco. Que se todo de ti. –No te asustes. Estoy aquí para protegerte. –acaricio tu rostro con delicadeza, como si fueras de porcelana. Y es que tu piel da esa impresión, con esa blancura y perfección te hace ver como si fueras una delicada muñeca. –Me tienes prisionero de tu hechizo.

You woke up to me  
Staring at you in your sleep  
Like a deer in the headlights I couldn't see  
Anything else but the way you breathe

And you screamed at the top of your lungs  
You couldn't believe it, you thought you were dreamin' I knew  
I never wanted you to let me go.

Intentas escapar, pero te lo impido, acorralando tu cuerpo aun más. Una de mis manos baja hasta tu cadera, la otra te toma del mentón, obligándote a mirarme directamente a los ojos. Son como dos gemas. Me pierdo en tu mirada, es como un par de lagunas. Decido que mi nuevo color preferido será el de tus ojos, azul-verdoso.

Nuestros alientos se mezclan, puedo sentir el ligero olor a menta que deja escapar tu boca. Demasiado adictivo. Sonrió de manera coqueta y tu quedas hipnotizado, mirándome. Mi vista se centra en tus labios, ellos son mi nuevo objetivo. Los acaricio, arrancándote un suspiro, tu piel se eriza.

–Eres más hermosos de lo que imaginaba. –digo antes de juntar nuestros labios. Tardas unos segundos en reaccionar, puedo sentir que tu cuerpo está en shock. Tratas de separarte, pero no dejaré que escapes. Mi lengua acaricia tu labio inferior, pidiendo acceso a esa cavidad que he estado deseando con tanto fervor. Deseo probar tu sabor.

Pataleas un par de veces, es molesto, pero a la vez excitante, esa poca colaboración tuya. Tomo una de tus muñecas y con la aprieto con fuerza, arrancándote un quejido. Aprovecho eso y mi lengua profana tu boca, sacándote algunos alaridos que fueron ahogados entre nuestros besos.

I know this seems so wrong

But I'm just a love sick criminal

Nos separamos cuando te quedas sin aire. Un pequeño hilo de saliva nos mantiene unidos. Tu rostro muestra confusión. Es obvio que no esperabas que hiciera aquello, sobre todo porque para ti, yo soy un desconocido.

Pero solo soy un enfermo mental que está obsesionado de ti. Quiero que me ames, que me desees. Quiero que digas que eres mío.

You can arrest me baby

I don't wanna leave

Lock me up, throw away the key

I don't care if I'm in trouble deep

I'm addicted to your love

I'll be your Prisoner

I'll be your Prisoner tonight

I, I, I, I'm under your spell

And I just can't get enough

–No te resistas, se que también lo deseas. –susurro con erotismo. Veo como tu piel se eriza, no puedo evitar lamer tu hombro.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntas. Solo te sonrió y vuelvo a comerme esa boca tuya. Ahora no me rechazas, correspondes a mí parecer bastante gusto. Muerdes mi labio, eso me causa gracia. En un principio me temes y ahora te comportas de esta forma.

De un rápido movimiento te subo en mis brazos, llevándote a la cama. Te tiro en ella, tu solo dejas salir un quejido. Me miras fijamente, aun hay miedo en ti, pero también interés. Me encaramo sobre ti y aprisiono tus muñecas con una de mis manos, colocándolas sobre tu cabeza. Mi lengua hace un recorrido desde tu cuello hasta llegar a tu oreja, con la cual jugueteo hasta arrancarte un jadeo. Demasiado hermoso, demasiado tentador.

I'm gonna make your love sticky and tasty

Come on put your hands in dirty places

I'm gonna hold your heart and f*cking break it

Undressing slowly baby show me you're tasteless.

I'm gonna make your love sticky and tasty

Come on put your hands in dirty places

I'm gonna hold your heart and f*cking break it

Undressing slowly baby show me you're tasteless.

Con la mano que tengo libre acaricio tu pecho, llegando hasta uno de tus pezones. Jugueteo con el hasta endurecerlo. Te estás excitando, puedo sentirlo. Tu respiración comienza a agitarse, te remueves inconscientemente ante mis caricias.

–No…detente. –intentas liberar tus muñecas, pero yo aumento la fuerza que tengo en estas. Te quejas y te mueves con desesperación. –No… ¡No quiero! –Eso es mentira, cuando mi mano acaricia tu cadera no puedes evitar gemir, tu cuerpo lo desea. Yo te deseo. No me detendré.

Busco con la mirada algo con que pueda evitar que te muevas. En la orilla de la cama está colocada una bufanda roja, esa es del bastardo que te toco unas horas antes. Como puedo la tomo, atándola a tus muñecas. Una vez te inmovilizo me dedico a besar tu cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas. Tu sabor es tan dulce, tan inocente. Tan adictivo. Y lo quiero solo para mí.

Muerdo tu clavícula, tú te quejas. Tu voz me parece tan erótica. Acaricio tu pecho, delineándolo con lentitud, haciendo pequeños dibujos. Te remueves, tu rostro muestra una mueca de placer; lo estas disfrutando, aunque no lo quieras aceptar. Tus mejillas sonrojadas, tu boca abierta, buscando oxigeno con desesperación, tus ojos azul-verdoso entrecerrados. Todo me indica que lo deseas tanto como yo lo hago. Te haré gritar tanto que olvidaras tu nombre.

Levanto tu pierna izquierda, besando tu tobillo y subo de a poco. Me miras apenado mientras beso tus muslos, llegando a mi objetivo, tu entrada. De un solo movimiento te doy la vuelta, sacando un pequeño grito de tu boca.

–Reserva esos gritos para más tarde, Shigeto. –susurro en tu oreja, para luego lamerla con lentitud. Jadeas.

–P..para por favor.

You can not arrest me baby

I don't wanna leave

Lock me up, throw away the key

I don't care if I'm in trouble deep

I'm addicted to your love.

I'll be your Prisoner

I'll be your Prisoner tonight

I, I, I, I'm under your spell

And I just can't get enough

Tus suplicas me encienden aun más, hacen que el fuego dentro de mí salga.

Presiono tus muslos con deseo, me hipnotizas, no puedo evitar probar cada rincón de tu piel arrancando pequeños suspiros de tu parte. Arqueas la espalda cuando acaricio tu entrada, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares sin llegar a penetrarte.

– ¿Te gusta? –pregunto y solo respondes con un jadeo, comenzando a mover tu cadera, exigiendo una penetración. Me sorprende tu cambio de actitud, pero no por eso me desagrada; debo aprovechar que ya has cedido a mis encantos. Pego mi pecho contra tu espalda, para poder mordisquear la piel de este lugar con mucha más facilidad. Tiemblas de placer. Acaricio tu miembro, procurando excitarte más, gimes con fuerza, deleitándome con esos sonidos tan eróticos, me estas excitando demasiado. –Di que te gusta.

–No…no pares.

Y esa es la señal, ya te has rendido a mis pies, ya eres prisionero de mis caricias, así como tú me hiciste prisionero con tu encanto. Porque tú eres mío del momento en que te vi. Y esta noche te haría gritar mi nombre, hasta que te quedes sin voz.

I'll be your Prisoner

I'll be your Prisoner (tonight)

I, I, I, I'm under your spell

And I just can't get enough

* * *

Pensaron que les iba a narrar la porno verdad? No, solo que la cabeza no me dio para más y allí lo deje. Espero que les guste, sino pues igual.

Ya que, todo review sera bien recibido, sea un alago o una crítica ;D depende de ustedes.

Pues me despido de uds, y feliz día del NepperxHeat~


End file.
